rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Choc
| tribes = | place = 12/20 | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 22 }} Choc is a contestant from . Infamous for his harsh and unlikable personality, Choc managed to become a power-player, controlling the game alongside his then-boyfriend Roman. At the first merged Tribal Council, Choc made history as the first contestant removed from the game for sexist and derogatory comments towards Alfie; a direct violation of Rule 3. Profile Name (Age): Choc (19) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Personal Claim to Fame: I’m an org legend, everyone knows me, my average placement is like 5th. Also I’m like, funny I guess. My humour is very bad over text but in person people love me, I swear Inspiration in Life: I keep going hoping to one day be rich and wake up in a mansion with the man I love and our puppers Hobbies: I play a lot of video and board games, I’m a competitive person, I also love orgs believe it or not Biggest Pet Peeves: I can think of a million. Cheap people. People who chew ice, fucking hate them. People who invite themselves to events they werent invited to. Or vacations. Dealing with a group of people and there’s one person you don’t like 3 Words to Describe Your Relationship with Your Partner: Strong, unique, love How will your gameplay differ? Erratic, Chaos Choc, you neverrrr know what I’m gonna bring. But I always find a way, and I’m always a threat, NEVER count me out until I am. There’s a reason my average plcement is so high and it ain’t luck Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I’m one of a kind, no one is me, no one can predict me, no one can know what I’ll do next, even me. Survivor Choc, Roman's boyfriend, immediately became something of a "toxic player." He was constantly harassing the hosts and contestants he was not aligned with. After a Tribe Switch, he was forcing Roman to do what he wanted by threatening that they would break up with one another. Because of this, Choc was able to survive the swap. At the merge, Choc was angry that Roman played his Hidden Immunity Idol for Taco, so Choc broke up with Roman in the middle of Tribal Council. Then, in order to try and gain Alfie's vote on the revote, Choc started to threaten them and purposely misgender them. This behavior continued until it was ruled a violation of Rule 3: "Racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia and hate speech is not permitted." Because of this, Choc, along with his loved one, Roman, were removed from the game. Voting History In Episode 10, Joey L. used a Hidden Immunity on TJ, negating Choc's vote against him. Post-Survivor Cheating * Around the midpoint of , it was revealed that Spaz and Quincy were Roman and Choc, respectively. Because of this, Ghost Island was put on hold and Quincy was removed from the game. Trivia * Choc is the first contestant to ever be removed from the game. ** He was followed by Roman, his boyfriend, a few moments later. * In September 2019, the tenth Tribal Council of in which Choc was removed was announced "Most Memorable Moment" in the third Generation Awards. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Pippin Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Removed Contestants Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Rome